ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 156 (14th August 1986)
Plot Lou encourages Arthur and Pauline to support Ian at the band's first gig at The Vic in the evening. Hannah is adamant that Cassie is going to private school. Harry and Simon continue to argue within the band, causing tension and uncertainty as they practice for the gig. Dot sees Arthur in the café and tells him about an unemployment article she read in the newspaper, offending Arthur. He calls her a stupid old woman and storms off, upsetting Dot. Sue mentions Mary to Guizin and is surprised when Guizin says she already knows about her and Mehmet. Guizin says that what Mehmet is doing is accepted in the Turkish community. Guizin then talks to Sue about her and Ali's pregnancy issues. Guizin tells Sue that if Ali is found to be infertile, she should not tell him because of male pride. Colin returns to Albert Square in search of Tony. Michelle tries to apologise to Pauline for her hurtful comments, but Pauline does not accept her apology. Pauline then learns that Mary is looking after Vicki for Michelle and is upset by this. Dot tells Ethel that she feels she is losing her mind, and because Ethel and Lou have noticed that she is not coping either, it is becoming obvious that she is going mad. Andy tells Mary that the game she is playing with Mehmet is dangerous, and she should not be getting involved. Colin offers Hannah and Tony an extra £1000 on top of the asking price for flat 3A. Hannah agrees that Colin can buy the flat instead of Naima, and tells Tony they can use the extra £1000 to pay for Cassie's private school fees. Harry and Simon's bickering leads to the gig being cancelled. Andy agrees to lend Simon £100 for him to buy a new amplifier. Tony feels terrible about Naima not getting the flat, but Hannah tries to reassure him that Naima was not upset about losing out. Arthur and Michelle argue when he is nasty to Dot once more despite her attempts to apologise to him. Their row leads to Lou sitting the pair down and reminding them that they are a family and should not be fighting with each other, as their family loyalty comes first. Arthur is grateful for Lou's talk. Andy and Debbie argue over him lending Simon £100. Andy tells Debbie he does not have to consult her over his money-spending as they are not married yet. Debbie tells Andy to drop dead. On his way to work, Andy spots a boy, Sam, running into the road to get his ball back. He sees an oncoming lorry and saves Sam from being hit. Andy is hit by the lorry instead and is killed. Cast Regular cast *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Guizin Osman - Ishia Bennison *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton-Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter *Mother - Carole Harrison (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Michelle's bedroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Laundrette *Al's Café *Turpin Way *Randolph Road, Maida Vale, London Notes *Final appearance of Ross Davidson as Andy O'Brien. *Some twelve years before making her debut as Louise Simmonds, Carole Harrison appears as an uncredited character, despite having dialogue, in scenes of Andy's death. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I can hear wedding bells as clear as daylight!' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Noteworthy dialogue Ethel Skinner: "You can always confide in me. I mean I am the soul of discretion as you know." Category:1986 episodes